1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a ladder apparatus having particular utility in use by children, and more particularly to such a ladder apparatus adapted to be mounted inside a cabinet and which can be received in the cabinet in a retracted, stored configuration, and which, alternatively, can be disposed in an operational attitude extending from the cabinet for use in gaining access to an elevated area such as a sink above the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Ladders and similar devices have, of course, long been employed in gaining access to elevated areas. Recently, there have been advances in ladder construction achieving a variety of objectives including improved safety, greater flexibility of use, reduced weight and the like. For example, such advances have included ladders which have hinged joints permitting the ladder to be formed into a scaffolding, or into other configurations. Other advances include ladders which can be disposed in attitudes such as to impart greater lateral support and/or so as to position the ladder in an attitude immediately adjacent to, but not contacting a structure to which access is required.
Although there have been significant advances in ladder construction for both home and commercial use, there are certain environments, such as in the home, where unique needs have not been addressed. For example, there are situations in the home in which a particular location requires frequent access, but in which it is inconvenient or unsightly to employ a normal ladder or stool. Furthermore, bulky conventional ladders, when brought into the home, are unwieldy frequently leading to damage to woodwork, fixtures and the like.
Children, particularly at young ages, require assistance in reaching sinks, counter tops and the like for purposes of washing their hands, brushing their teeth, getting a drink of water or the like. Parents typically provide children with a short stool or other similar piece of furniture such that the child may stand upon it to gain access to the elevated area. In other instances, children without parental supervision utilize chairs, boxes or stand on opened drawers in order to reach such areas. The dangers attendant to such activities are obvious.
Therefore it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an improved ladder apparatus which is particularly well suited to permit children or others to gain access to elevated areas such as sinks and counter tops, which is operable, conveniently to be stored, which is operable when disposed in an operational configuration to provide a safe means by which a child or other person can gain access to the elevated location, and which affords a means by which a child can do so without risk of damage to walls, woodwork, fixtures or the like in an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain and is characterized by an ease of utilization.